Ace Combat: Downfall
by Hawker Tempest Mk.2
Summary: 2021. 5 years after the Useans is defeated after a year. The UFF is established as a second army to maintain world order alongside the UNF. Countries have started rebuilding, the economy is improving. It seems the world is finally returning to normal. But among all this, there still are people who oppose the world order. Lurking in the shadows. Waiting for the right time to strike.
1. Chapter 1

"**Now, I know a lot of you here are wondering, thinking, who are we?"**

**"You probably don't know me, and lets keep it that way. After all, I'm here just to explain who we are."**

"**1 year after the defeat of the Usean Army, a war that lasted a year long, the UN felt that having just one army to guard the world wasn't enough. More men were needed to ensure safety around the globe. That's when we came in."**

"**The UFF or the United Federation Forces is a Private Military Company that was established in the wake of the defeat of the Usean Army. We are the second largest military force in the world, only behind the UNF."**

"**The UFF is divided into three forces. The United Air Force Federation, United Ground Force Federation and the United Naval Force Federation. The UAFF,UGFF and UNFF."  
><strong>

"**So what services do we provide? We have more than 100 services to name. For example:Security teams , naval escorts and much more. We also are one of the most skilled armies in the world, although we were only established last year. We have more than 100 awards for our performances shown worldwide."  
><strong>

"**At the UFF, we use only the latest equipment possible. For example, our oldest equipment in the air force is the F-15 Silent Eagle, which is heavily customized to meet our standards. It's upgrades include the ability to carry 9000 Kg of weapons, 1300 more than the standard F15, a anti-stealth radar that can even track F-22 Type C "Whisperer" model and the T-55 PAK FA Extra Stealth. Do you want me to go on? Probably not."**

******"We also develop our ow**n weapons. We have an R&D team of more than 12000 men. We even have our own Electro Optical missile, The AAM-10. It is combat proven and is used worldwide. More than 40 countries have deployed this weapon in fact. I'm sure many of you are shocked by this."****

****We also are employed by the UN for our services. After all, the United Nations do need men to protect them.****

"**So, how can such a military force as powerful and big as us not be known worldwide? The answer is simple. We specialize in dirty work. We are contracted to get rid of things that you don't want your people to see. We are the operatives behind the scenes."  
><strong>

"**So, why go public like this and reveal ourselves you ask? We aren't that simple minded. Haven't you noticed everyone here today is a politician? And this recording will only be published to you. And maybe the military. But no one else."**

"**So, that is all for today ladies and gents. If you need us, just give us a ring. Anytime, anywhere. We'll be there to serve you. Have a nice day good. ****до свидания."**

* * *

><p><strong>Alekxander Kovlarov walked out of the conference room, where a UFF chopper was on standby to pick him up, back to London.<strong>

"**You think we'll be contacted by these people sir?" Asked one of his escorts shouting as the chopper started to take off.**

"**Damn right I'm sure!" Replied kovlarov as the Chopper took off from Ipswich to London.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>до свидания- Goodbye in Russian.<strong>**


	2. Chapter 2

**IDISCLAIMER: I don't own anything about ace combat, ace combat belongs to bandai namco and project aces.**

**Chapter 2: Back in action**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Welcome." The machine said.<strong>

"**Life has changed forever ever since 1999, in fact today is the exact day that life has changed for everyone. This calls for a history lesson."**

"**In the year 1994, an asteroid collided with 1986VG1 Ulysses, another group of asteroids. This resulted in a mass of more than 10000 asteroids that were expected to hit earth in 5 years. In order to counter this threat, the world's nations banded together and built Stonnehenge, a network of eight anti-air railguns that would fire ballistic rounds at the meteors to prevent damage to the planet. Six Stonehenge facilities were built around the world."**

"**On July 1999, the asteroids begin crashing into earth, even with Stonehenge'e help, many asteroids crashed into earth, causing massive damage. This event would be known as the Ulysses disaster. The world's economy and society fell apart, nations poured most their money into rebuilding. It looked like it would take an extremely long time to rebuild."**

"**But Werner and Noah stepped up stepped in and assisted the world's nations in rebuilding efforts. Refugee zones were created to help those that were displaced by the meteors and the wars, and regional conflicts that had sparked began to settle down."**

"**Until the terrorist attacks a year ago, led by Kacper Cohen. The newly formed terrorist nation, USEA waged a war against the world, but were defeated by UN forces."**

**"After the war, the UN decided that another military force was needed to maintain peace among the world. That's when we were formed."**

"**The UFF(United Federation Forces) are a mercenary company founded with the intent of maintaining peace alongside the UNF. We offer all kinds of services for countries that need help. After all, our objective is to maintain peace."**

"**And here we arrive 5 years later, where world order is restored and peace is maintained."**

"**Thank you for your time recruits. Please return to your bunks." The machine said as it shut down.**

* * *

><p><strong>Micheal Anderson stood inside the hangar tuning his ATD-X Ryūjin as he didn't have anything to do anyway.<strong>

**Being part of the best squadron in the UFF, he might have thought that he would have more to do, but world peace means that there is nothing to do.**

"**Mike, you seen Kovlarov?" Asked Matthew Douglas, Shadow 1 A.k.a his sqaudron leader.**

"**No. Probably at some International defence event." He replied.**

"**How do you know? " Said Shadow 2, Lucas Jackson, his squadron member as he walked into the hangar.**

"**Found his schedule while looking for my watch that I lost in his office the other day." He knew he was bullshitting.**

"**I call bullshit." Jackson replied.**

"**Hooray genius. You want a cookie for that?" Matthew sarcastically replied.**

**Jackson ignored the remark and asked : Hey Micheal, don't you feel bored sometimes? It's like there is nothing to do when there's peace."**

"**You want a 4****th**** godamn world war?" Said Mike as he finished tuning his plane and got down.**

"**No... I'm just saying that there isn't much to do sometimes. Although I do wish some minor war would happen." **

"**Knowing you, you probably lost a lot of money on gambling again." Said Andrea Davis, the thrid member of the Shadow Squadron and the only female pilot of the UFF as she walked into the hangar.**

"**Oh, look who's here... It's the Iron Bi..." Said Lucas as Douglas shut him up.**

"**Why the hell are all of you here all of a sudden?" Asked Anderson as he cleaned himself up.**

"**Well... Lucas came here to bug you and I was feeling bored so..." Douglas was relunctunt to finish the sentence, although Micheal knew they came to bug him.**

"**What about you A?" Anderson asked her.**

"**Had something to get." She said as she took her bag from the hangar and left.**

"**Well that was..." Jackson shoved him to the ground.**

"**You little prick... Come here!" Said Anderson annoyingly as he gave chase to Jackson laughing as his cell phone rang.**

"_**Alekxander "Komrad" Kovlarov"**_** He picked it up.**

* * *

><p><strong>As the UFF helicopter was nearing London, Alekxander Kovlarov could not help but gaze into the London night sky as it was beautiful.<strong>

**In fact, it has been a while since London's skies have been so clear, the meteorite dust and cloud were nowhere to be seen. As he gazed into the night sky, only the moon and stars could be seen as his eyes were glued to the sky, unaware of anything happening around him.**

**Until his phone rang, scaring the absolute shit out of him.**

**Life of a speaker and commander I suppose... He thought as he annoyingly picked up his phone.**

"**Is this the UFF speaker?" Asked a Chinese accented english voice.**

"**Yes. Alekxander Kovlarov. How may I help you?"**

"**Mr Kovlarov. I need your help."**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Yea, whats up Komrade?" Said Anderson as he picked up his phone.<strong>

"**Мы получили немного денег, чтобы сделать мой друг.** **China." **

"**What? When?"**

"**In 3 days time. We leave tomorrow."**

* * *

><p><strong>Мы получили немного денег, чтобы сделать мой друг- We got some money to make my friend.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: Cloaked Threat**

**SYSTEM STARTING UP...**

**BOOTING SYSTEM...**

**USERNAME: OVERWATCH**

**PASSCODE: **************

**UNITED FEDERATION FORCES **

**BRIEFING SYSTEM V9.03**

"**All right. Here are your current orders for sitrep and deployment." Said Kovlarov as he booted up the briefing system.**

"**The Chinese government has been reporting acts of terrorism happening frequently in Wenzhou, one of the cities located south of China. The terror attacks are linked to a group who call themselves the USEAN uprising group."**

"**Relax. We believe they aren't related to the USEAN army 5 years ago. But anyway, the reason they hired us is because they don't want to scare their people. If the Chinese army turned up in China for no reason, or for reasons unknown, it would cause panic."**

"**But I digress. Anyway, the Chinese government spotted mutiple drones flying over the outskirts of the city on the past few days. Good ones." Kovlarov finished his sentence as he showed mutiple photos of MQ-1 Predators flying over the city's outskirts.**

"**So, why wait until so late to deal with this threat you ask? They had to get permission to shoot down anything unknown from the 's why."**

"**Ah. I've said too much. Just remember, this is just a grab a quick buck type of mission. So don't expect much action. Dismissed." The commander said as he shut the system down and prepared his equipment and wore his headphones while the squadron prepared for launch.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>And here I though we'd finally get some serious action..." Anderson complained as the squadrons Ryujins flew into Chinese Wenzhou airspace.<strong>

"**Shut it Hunter, complaining isn't going to get you more action." Kovlarov referred to Anderson by his code name.**

"**Booooooooring." Jackson said as he sped up.**

"***Sigh* Stop complaining. Overwatch to Shadow Squadron, do you have contact on the drones?" Alekxander gave a huge sigh as he asked for visual confirmation on the drones.**

"**Hang on... I see em." Replied Matthew, the squadron leader.**

"**All right. Shadow Squadron engage." **

"**Engaging." Andrea's plane launched a missile as she got in range of one of the drones.**

"**Fox 2." Micheal destroyed 2 drones.**

"**Shadow 1, Fox 3." The flight lead launched 4 missiles and scored direct hits.**

"**That's all of them I gue.." 6 more drones appeared on radar.**

"**More of them. Shoot the down." Kovlarov ordered.**

"**Got 2." Jackson's plane flew pass 2 burning and falling wrecks of the Predators.**

"**Whoa. These are armed." Anderson said as a drone's IFF targeting system locked on to his plane.**

"**Got your back 4." Andrea shot down the drone that targeted Michael.**

"**Leave the rest to me." Douglas shot down all the remaining drones as their wrecks fell into the sea below.**

"**Looks like this is the last batch. Finish them off." Kovlarov said as 4 more drones appeared on radar, looking like the last batch.**

"**They're mine." Micheal said as he switched to Burst missiles and took them out.**

"**All drones in the area destroyed. Good job team. All aircraft, return to base. Overwatch out." Kovlarov said as he shut down his comms.**

"**Easy money I guess." Said Jackson as the aircrafts flew in formation back to base.**

* * *

><p><strong>Steve McLaughin watched the news on the tv, waiting for the Chinese presidnt, Huang Song En to give his speech about the terrorist attacks on Wenzhou.<strong>

"**My fellow people of Wenzhou, I come here to talk about the terror attacks that were happening in Wenzhou. And I can safely say, that there will no longer be anymore terrorist attacks happening there. The area has been declared safe by the UN and you are safe once more. There will no longer be anything happening there. That is all, thank you." President Huang finished his speech as reporters mobbed him with questions.**

"**Mr Huang, what exactly happened in Wenzhou...**

"**President Huang, who was responsible for...**

"**Sir, what has...**

"**Such bullshit. No wonder the world has been blinded by people like these, one of the old corrupt dogs of the UN." He said in disgust and turned off the tv.**

**But no matter. In the coming weeks, we will replace them as the world superpower. We'll change everything. He thought to himself as Operation Checkmate came into his mind.**

**Although he did question some aspects of the plan.**

**Murdering thousands of innocents for the "Future"? He thought to himself, now that's just a load of bullshit. He still had feelings.**

**But he thought he needed to fight for this cause. Fight the corrupted UN. **

**He grunted as he got up from the sofa and walked towards the hangar for deployment. Best to get this out of my head, i've already made my choice. He thought as he prepared for part 1 of Operation Checkmate.**

"**For the future." He whispered to himself as he got up to his plane and got ready for takeoff.**


End file.
